A fuel tank for an internal combustion engine encloses and stores combustible fuel. The fuel may include hydrocarbons. The fuel naturally evaporates into the atmosphere. When hydrocarbons evaporate and escape to the atmosphere, the hydrocarbons may become pollutants. Evaporation rates may be increased by heat from warm weather. Evaporation levels may accumulate over time for engines that often spend long periods of time between starts and/or spend long periods in non-climate controlled environments such as garages. Evaporation is also caused from heat from the operation of the engine.
A fuel cap may vent pressurized fuel vapor out of the fuel tank into one or more filters for removing hydrocarbons. High pressure in the fuel tank may affect the venting of the pressurized vapor. Challenges remain in venting of evaporative fuel vapors from the fuel tank.